Saya's Awakening
by HimawariDaisy
Summary: Haji has one choice; to re-awaken Saya and watch as she once again turns into something unknown. However is it to much for Saya? As Saya creates a spit personality how will Haji cope with a teenaged Saya and a bloodlust filled monster? :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I dont own blood plus, eventhough it would be amazing. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, i hope you like it *-***

**Please comment, all are accepted ^.^**

* * *

**Saya's awakening**

The unimaginable beast stared with eyes encased with hunger as the teenaged girl ran through the murky, haunting forest. Envisioning the hot irresistible blood pulsing just underneath the soft layer of skin tempted it to dart after her. As Saya looked back to see the mortifying animal-like beast was gaining on her something or someone passed her with such speed that she felt she would have missed it if she had blinked. At that moment she came to an abrupt halt as she collided with that something, it seemed like a brick wall, she gasped with surprise as she was yanked into a darker, deeper part of the forest.

Watching trees and shrubs pass her and the beast getting smaller Saya began to get very confused. They had stopped running once inside a small cottage house. They stood within the small walls; she could feel the faint breath of her kidnapper gently falling over her face, shivers of fear and relief passed through her body as the monster continued to run past their hide out.

Saya silently questioned the motive of her kidnapper/saviour as she sat leaning against his well toned body. She struggled for breath at the fault of a hand -which was covered in loose bandage- being clasped across her mouth. She sneaked a look at the anonymous kidnaper/saviour her eyes widened at the stranger's beauty. His jet black hair was fixed behind his shoulders with a silky flowing ribbon, loose locks teasing across his chiselled jaw. The intense blue of his eyes were breathtaking in contrast with the smooth milk-white skin across his face. She was mesmerised. Saya's fascination broke as Haji looked down feeling the heat of her stare on his face. Saya looked away blushing uncontrollably with surprise.

An ear crippling, inhumane scream sounded in the distance, this brought her back to the reality of the situation. Saya could feel Haji tense from the sound and with a flash she darted across the room with Haji now standing in front of her. From this action Saya could now see his full silhouette; he stood ready to attack but also looking protective of Saya. Surprise and fright shone across her face as the monster with teeth sharper than any blade Saya had seen before, and eyes that seem to glow an intimidating red easily crashed through the brick wall of the cottage. Brick and rubble flew in every direction coating both her and her saviour with dirt.

A sharp shard of glass cascaded across the room slicing at Saya's shoulder. A trickle of blood slithered down her arm; this excited the monster sending it into an uncontrollable fit of shakes. Growls erupted from the monster that was easily double the size of Saya signalling the ecstasy that Saya's blood was giving it. _Saya… _Haji reeled with anger as he dropped the case he held on is back and flew across the room hitting the monstrous beast with such force and speed, it crunched straight through the beast spilling blood over Haji's perfect suit. Pulling away from the beast illuminated the hole through its deformed chest. Saya felt fear creep back through the body as she considered the type of monster the angel faced man would be to create such a blow on this hideous monster.

To Saya's surprise and Haji's expectance the wound on the creature began to heal right before them. A Scream erupted from the beast causing Saya to hold her eyes and ears, and crawl into a protective ball knowing that either way from this fight she was doing to die, and soon.

Haji noticing the fear that grew within Saya and sprinted towards the beast, landing deathly blows over its wide body. Blows that would have killed any normal human, but only temporarily slowed down this godforsaken creature. With one swift action Haji removed the bandage that to the population looked like a healing bandage but in truth was something that hid his true form. Once the bandage fell to the ground the limb that was underneath shared a resemblance to the limbs of the creature silently healing just meters away. Flexing his long, slender, finger-like claws Haji became a ferocious beast, much like the one he was about to attack.

Saya looked up only to catch a glimpse of the once beautiful man transform to a tense beast, he burst out of the cottage seemingly towards the monster tending to its wounds within the depths of the forest. Saya hobbled to the hole in the wall hoping to find both abominations being destroyed; however to her disappointment she noticed that the handsome creature was full of energy and clearly wining the fight. He fought with such grace that even as she looked upon the other monster in immense pain it all looked like a dance. The dance continued for mere seconds but to Saya felt like years. With one final, powerful blow Haji attacked the hideous creature sending him reeling through the forest at great speed.

Saya's eyes widened with shock and realisation as the winning creature looked towards her in anticipation, something that both stunned and alarmed her. She turned around readying to run away when she realised he was already standing the room with eyes looking business-like with a slight hint of sorrow.

Haji Moved toward Saya with one swift action capturing her in a tense embrace. With one arm holding the tiny teenaged girl in place Haji bit at the skin of his hideous hand drawing blood from the wound into his mouth. Once his mouth was full and he was satisfied it was enough to complete the deed he grabbed at Saya's chin, forcing her face to his. Saya noticing the blood smeared across his face fought away from the newly decided beast. Haji's face was expressionless hinting at impatience as he grabbed Saya forcing her to the ground holding her hands above her head.

_Saya please…forgive me. I only wish I didn't have to do this, didn't have to force her to remember, to fight. She looks so …normal, Saya if only I could keep you here with me forever under my protection. You fight top get away from me even though you know you can't escape, I wish you could, but you cant, you're too weak in this form. I'm sorry Saya…_

Haji stared into the eyes of his only love pleading with his own as he closed the distance between them. Saya, trying to break free of Haji's iron grip felt the tingling sensation of his soft tongue moving over her bottom lip. Realising she was not going to cooperate without persuasion he placed his large, relaxed hand on the hem of her skirt. Shocked Saya opened her mouth in attempt of a scream. Noticing his opportunity Haji positioned his tongue in her mouth so that she could not close it, muffling her screams and accomplishing his task. Haji's mind reeled with guilt and adoration for Saya.

Crimson blood scaled down Saya's full, intoxication lips. The mix of Haji's saliva and blood created a bitter-sweet taste in Saya's mouth. Getting more terrified and surprisingly excited Saya swallowed, and as she did relished in his taste. Memories gently picked within her mind as Saya felt as though she had breathed for the first time after swimming all her life. Saya's body went limp as her mind struggled to cone to terms with the new memories than swarmed through her mind. _It has started. _

'Saya, Fight'


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: i do not own Blood plus lol

sorry it took me so lone to write a new chapter lol but i really do hope you like this one. Chpater three will be out asap

so please comment so i will know if they are good or not lol .

* * *

Chapter two: The first of many

'_Saya, fight'_

With that one emotionless demand he released the most deadly predator known to man living within the body of a teenaged girl. As the beast within Saya arose it took over her body putting Saya's mind to sleep, leaving her body behind to be possessed. Her eyes tinged to an irresistible colour of crimson blood illustrating the beast within her awakening. Haji stared straight-faced as he watched the girl, his girl, the only reason for his existence turn into something untameable and treacherous. Saya swayed as she slowly stood facing Haji her eyes now florescent scarlet in the dreary darkness that consumed the forest.

A monstrous screech sounded from deep within the forest, a sound that this Saya was well accustomed with. She twitched her wrist signalling for her beloved partner, the one to always stand by her in any fight, her sword. Understanding this action Haji placed his milk-white palm against his coffin-like cello case opening a secret compartment which held home for his one master's greatest weapon.

Saya's eyes focused into the darkness, looking, searching, trying to find the reason for her awakening. With the sword in her hand the anger within her grew. Looking unphased and healed completely after his short dance with Haji her newly found playmate charged towards her. Saya closed her eyes concentrating on the monsters movements, listening to everything. She listened to its hoarse breath as it grunted, its overgrown limbs that almost dragging across the ground as it ran, its sharp glistening teeth as it snapped towards her, most importantly she listened for a weakness, a flaw in its manufacturing, its movements…

'hmmm…' a smirk spread across Saya's face as she noticed the flaw. Her eyes darted open as she sprinted into action taking only a few steps before bringing her finely cut weapon down through the beast's body slicing it in half. As blood spurted over her face and stained her innocent school uniform a putrid red, she stood above the remains almost mockingly. Taking a few steps backward as the monster regenerated before her. With a swift flick of her sword she removed the monsters blood.

With quick movements she brought the heavily stained sword to her face in an almost protective stance. She placed one finely carved hand over the top of the blade and clasped around it as if to test the blades quality. Saya' blood seeped through the sword creating lines of deep red running through the blade. A long intake of breath signalled Saya's frustration as she waited. Her clothes stuck to her skin from the blood that dripped from her face and arms. With a clean slice she brought her hand across the length of the blade flicking small amounts of her own blood. She tilted the sword in the direction of the monster.

The beast was now crazy with bloodlust as the sent of Saya lingered thought the forest. Its body quivered with rapture as it got ready to ambush it's pray. Its eyes were crazy with desire as it ran towards an unmoving Saya. Basking in the sight of his greatest pray being offered to him unafraid, and untouched it jumped readying its claws to dig into her soft almost translucent white skin. Saya watched in anticipation as her opponent bolted towards her full of hunger and demand. Slowly she crouched down as if pulling energy from the very roots and ground below her. Holding her blade under her arm its sharpest point directed away from the beast, Saya was ready.

Saya leaped from her stance, directing her now blood-filled sword at the fierce monster. Blinking would have meant missing the movement for a human, but to Saya it was fluid, almost like breathing. With one leap into the air and one final slice towards the earth she punctured the monsters body with her sword. Sending a reeling scream through the night as her blade came to contact with the monsters face Saya had accomplished her task. With the monster now lying on the grown beneath her she kept her sword still inserted into the monster. Her fragrant blood seeped from the sword into the monster making it crazy with pain. Shrieks of agony filled the forest as Saya's blood mixed with the monsters slowly crystallising it. This was the only way to get rid of these demons and Saya evidently enjoyed it as she brought her already healed hand to her face to lick the remnants of the monsters blood off in ecstasy. Saya hyperventilated under the desire she felt for the blood that covered her clothes and stuck to her skin.

Excitement welled within Saya, an excitement she had not felt for decades. Her breath came in short hoarse gasps, Haji who witnessed this understood as he walked beside Saya hypnotised in her rapture.

'H...Ha..Haa, please!'


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I DONT OWN BLOOD+ GUTTED BUT TRUE! :'(

Here is chapter three i hope you like it ^-^

So i tryed to add a little more sexual tension between Haji and Saya i hope you like it _

Yea so this chapter is pretty much the opening or begining rather of the story and the way it is going to go.

Comments would be really appreciated good and bad :] so please do comment as it will help me hehe

I am hoping to write a chapter a week if i get the time, so please keep reading ...whoop..whoop xx

* * *

Chapter three: Bloodlust

Seconds passed as the monster finally crystallised. The sound of the creatures crystallising body stifled the sound of Saya's horse breath as bloodlust consumed her and rationality began to fade away. Yanking the sword out of the now blood red stone Saya breathed out, adrenalin coursed through her veins as she smelt the red hot blood still lingering in the forest. Her eyes began to flick from side to side; bloodlust grew within her making her mind reel and her thoughts crazy. Her body grew hot as her breath seeped from her lips. Memories of pain and depression that Saya unconditionally went through year after year when she was awoken. Loneliness spread through his body as he reminisced in memories of his Saya fighting undoubtedly and him being unable to realise some of her pain. Deeper feelings began to soar through him as he looked upon the only reason for him existence. A rush of love passed through him as he fought with his own desire while looking upon his queen, wanting eyes peered over her body as Saya's unanswered plea grew. He fluidly glided to where she was standing. Her body now quivered, sensing a forgotten pleasure in the man standing but inches from her back.

'Saya, please…'

Haji stood behind Saya, close enough to hear her quite cries escape her bright scarlet lips. Her sword now lying on the ground, abandoned in a frenzy of desire. Haji traced a long slender finger up her spine to the nape of her neck as he pleaded for Saya to take what she needed from him. His large hand now wrapped around her shoulder turning the now quivering teenager to face him. As Saya turned shock spread across Haji's face as he stared, mystified and confused into eyes he did not recognise, eyes that had somehow…changed. Haji had protected Saya for centres, had seen many different forms of his original Saya, but this…this was not 'his' Saya.

A strangled growl left Saya's throat as her bloodlust peeked making her body change. Her senses heightened as she listened to the blood that pumped through the tall figures body, smooth, scarlet, life preserving liquid. Haji felt small hands cares his chest as Saya took in the gorgeous sent that seeped from him. Haji was now the one panting as he himself was filled with a great desire to conquer this beautiful monster before him, he slowly brought one finely shaped hand up to brush across her face, slowly moving sleek, jet-black strands of hair from her perfectly shaped face. Saya gave no indication of shock or horror as he did so, she was unfazed. A sleek grin crossed over Saya's face, a smooth sexy smile that indicated her enjoyment of the slight physical touch. Her eyes shaped to a now inviting stare as she looked into Haji's lonely eyes.

Saya reeled with frustration and excitement as her want to overpower this man took over her body. With one quick yet fluid action Saya forced Haji to the ground admiring the offering in front of her. A little scared and very surprised of this new Saya made Haji's body reel with excitement. As Saya leaned upon Haji, straddling him with eyes full of hunger and lust, her mind went blank and her instincts took over. In a swift carnivorous action Saya bit at Haji's neck, the smell of blood wrapping her in complete ecstasy the taste…mmm…the taste was like a memory, something she had never been without yet she had forgotten, something…reminiscent. Saya's warm breath and soft tongue on his neck sent Haji wild. Failing to control his excitement Haji moaned from Saya's dominance over him. The deep, sensual moan brought Saya back to reality with a bang as the frightened teenager within her subdued the beast inside her, bringing back her terror and innocence. Sitting up abruptly Saya looked into the eyes of what she for some reason though was her pray?…she looked at the blood marks that ran across his shirt and body and…neck. Shock ran across Haji's face as he now looked into the eyes of a terrified girl. Slowly her raised his hand to her face hoping to calm the fear that rose within her.

'Saya?'

Abruptly Saya got up from her place, her hands franticly trying to erase all evidence of blood from her lips and face. Tears began to overflow as she tried and failed to remember how she had gotten there. Overlooking the fact that this…thing, knew her name she ran, ran from everything, ran from that …man, ran from the memories that were excruciatingly slowly coming back to her, ran from the still inviting smell of his blood, ran from herself, what was she doing? What was she thinking? Why was he there?…Why? Saya's body gave out with that last question sending her falling to the floor as her mind went blank once more with exhaustion.

Haji was already as her side as she fell catching her in his arms before she hit the ground. With a low morning full sigh Haji hugged his queen regretting the earlier acts that resulted in Haji forgetting his place as his queens chevalier. With his loneliness growing within himself Haji at that moment made a silent promise with himself that he would never hurt Saya, his Saya again, but this was not his Saya. As he looked down at the fragile looking teenager he questioned everything he had earlier seen, the look in her eyes, the forcefulness of her actions, the playful yet seductive pleading… those eyes, the eyes of a true beast, not Saya's eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN BLOOD+ OR ANY CHARACTERS WITHIN!

Sorry its took so long to update guys busy times and busier lives hahah

so yea review please! good and bad so i know which way to take the story! whoop

* * *

Saya?

Haji stared down upon his sleeping queen with reverence and complete disbelief. How could he lose control? Thoughts of possessing? Of devouring…his queen? No not his, she was not 'his' queen. He has no right to think he was good enough for his perfect Saya. Everything was unexpected and unacceptable. Haji who had unconditionally watched over and silently loved Saya for centuries had done something unforgivable. He was unworthy; he knew this… he rubbed his neck which had now healed, yet another reminder of his reason for living, his servitude to Saya.

Finally after locking all emotions towards Saya away Haji, (still holding Saya unsure of where to take her) began to process earlier events. She had never fed from his neck, such a sexual act; never revelled in the bloodlust and excitement. She had only ever taken what she needed and nothing more. In spite of his love for Saya he knew that this girl, this Saya, was different and he didn't know how he felt about it, about her.

Haji remembering reluctant memories of the past with Saya:

After completing yet another heart wrenching task of attempting to rid the world of evil Saya stood staring at a never ending battle ground, a never ending fight. She loved human and hated them at the same time. Constantly loving her and constantly relying on her; she hated them. Every day was a compromise; rid the world of evil in order to live in a loving world with her haji. Every day she struggles with bloodlust and the instinct to possess and destroy Haji.

Saya: "Haji if there is ever a time where I become too much, too much that I succumb to the bloodlust within me, so much that I am not myself anymore….. I need to you kill me…. indefinitely. Do you understand me Haji!? I don't want to ever hurt you or anyone else!... "

"I would welcome an end to this life"

Haji: "As you wish Saya"

End of memory

Looking down at what could be the reckoning of both himself and Saya. Haji gave himself a brief moment to indulge himself in dismay and overwhelming sadness. He knew that without her…without Saya… he would not live. For if her destiny was to die then he would also ride this destiny.

Saya

Waking slightly, Saya looked up into beautiful blue eyes that cast such heart-breaking sadness that rendered her completely immobile. Who would hurt such a beautiful creacher? Without thinking she held her palm to his face which had now gone cold and unemotional. Forgetting what had happened earlier she revelled in the beauty of the man in front of her, the man she knew somehow and for some reason felt great love for. "Saya?" she was not aware that she had held her breath but on hearing him speak her name she relaxed into his arms, unwelcome tears spilling over her flushed cheeks. Yes I know this man, this fallen angel. "Haji?"


	5. Blood Soaked Empress

I do not own Blood+ or any characters mentioned.

Well what can I say it's been a while since i wrote anything about Blood+ but it is still my favorite and if it wasn't for someone reviewing my story I probably would have forgotten this.

Sorry if this chapter sucks but I did enjoy writing it.

Let me know what you guys think, if I get some feedback then I will continue writing hehe ^_^

* * *

**Saya**

Darkness... "Where am I?" Saya's world was encased in a deep, smother darkness. Seeing nothing, not a flicker of light nor her hand that waved frantically just inches from her face. Trapped. Barely managing to hold herself together Saya forced herself to move…taking a careful step forward with her shaking arm outstretched into the unknown, Saya began to panic. "Hello? Is anyone there?" running now, terrified, Saya scrambled to find any proof of life, for any sort of light in this hollow darkness.

Giving up she fell to the floor lying in a foetal position she held her small frame as shivers and small whimpers took over her body. "Saya?"… A worried voice coming from somewhere snapped her to reality… Whipping her head up Saya jumped to her feet running in the direction she hoped was towards the voice. She didn't care who the voice belonged to, she just had to get out of this hell. "HELLO!? IS ANYONE THERE? HELLO!" ….. Slowing down Saya waited for her reply, frantic eyes whipping in every direction hoping, willing someone to appear. "Saya? …please" The agony in the voice struck Saya deeply ….what was happening? Who does the voice belong to? The smell hit here before anything else, a rich intoxicating sent that tickled the very core of her being. Saya's body and senses began to heighten as excitement welled within her, something picked in the back of her mind… she was forgetting something, a past memory maybe? A forgotten task? Before she even got the chance to dwell on it Saya felt something trickle, slither over her exposed skin… "What? What is this?" Saya exclaimed with horror only now realising her whole body was exposed, not a shred of material protected her from the slick liquid that began to fall more freely down her back and chest. Bringing her hand to her chest Saya struggled to find the location to where this liquid could be coming from. Had she cut herself? ...Nosebleed? ...No... nothing. Where was it coming from? Bringing her drenched hand to her face Saya smelled the think, intoxicating scent of blood. Fresh, warm blood, not her blood. Saya fought with overwhelming emotions, lust, greed, anger, confusion….

"Saya, enough…." The sorrowful command send snapped at Saya's mind waking her form her blood drenched nightmare.

**Haji**

Deciding that the best place for this new Saya was by his side Haji took her to the room he had been staying in a rural town. Placing her on his bed he removed her blood soaked clothes and washed away the evidence of today's fight. Looking down on his queen's body he felt nothing but respect and sorrow, such an innocent child Saya had become this time. Where had that…. Beast appeared from? Haji decided he would research into this new development while his beloved was safe and asleep.

~Later on that day~

Walking into his room feeling depressed at the lack of information he found on the split personality Saya had shown Haji expecting to find Saya asleep, but what he had found a ruffled slept in bed… and the lingering scent of blood.

Saya was gone… and she may be in danger.

At this thought Haji began to run, leap and crawl…chasing after the growing smell of blood and his lady. Coming to an abrupt stop Haji stilled, he stared down upon the most erotically exciting and terrifying scene he had ever looked upon. Haji had seen his fair share of blood and had his fair share of sexual partners but never before had he imagined a scene quite like the one his innocent, sweet, respectable Saya was in the middle of…


End file.
